O' Christmas Tree
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: A Shield boys Christmas Story. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are hot shot stock traders. One day during the holiday season, Seth embarrasses Dean, the office janitor by mistake. Now, Seth and Roman have to find a way to make it up to Dean so they can all have a very merry and very sexy Christmas. AU one-shot written for Captain Big D*** Ambrose on tumblr. M for m/m/m sex.


**A/N:** Hello and Happy Holidays! This one shot was written at the request of Captain Big Dick Ambrose over on tumblr for his 25 Days of Dickmas. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This has been a great year. And this last quarter is going to kick ass. My bank account will be beyond padded after this quarter. Fact."<p>

Seth laughed at his co-worker, Tyson. But he was right. All of the people gathered in the sleekly styled conference room had enjoyed an awesome year. They were stock brokers at VKM Trading. Seth looked over at his boyfriend, Roman. The look they exchanged let him know that Roman was inwardly laughing at Tyson. The two of them had met after Seth had come to work here. Shared exchanges like the one that had just passed between them were what lead to them becoming close as friends, and eventually, closer as lovers. Thankfully this place was progressive enough that they were able to be out without any hassle.

Nikki, the top seller on their team, came in. She was gorgeous, with long, golden brown hair and an amazing body. The tight white sweater she wore complemented the gifts she'd proudly purchased for herself with last year's bonus.

"Hey, guys! I've got the names ready for our Secret Santa drawing." She held up a large crystal bowl that was filled with folded slips of paper. "Remember the minimum for the gift exchange is one hundred dollars. No one likes a cheesy gift." Nikki made her way around the conference room with the bowl, each of their team members drawing a name as she went. When the bowl was almost empty, she approached Seth with a sultry pout on her red lips. "Hey, Seth. If you draw my name, I like lace and my favorite color is red."

Seth groaned as he reached in to draw a name. He opened the paper just enough to see that it didn't say Nikki. He gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. Roman's deep voice cut in just as his big hand dipped into the bowl.

"What a coincidence. That's exactly what _I_ like." He paused for a moment. "To see on Seth."

Everybody in the room laughed, including Nikki. She teased him sure, but she respected his and Roman's relationship. They all knew she wasn't to be taken seriously.

"One of these years, you are going to draw my name from this bowl." Nikki tossed her hair over her shoulders and moved on to the next person.

Seth looked closer to see who he'd drawn. Mizanin. That was an easy one. All he had to do was make a trip to the Sunglass Hut and he'd be done. The door to the conference room opened again, and Seth glanced over to see who was coming in. When he saw who it was, he straightened up eagerly. It was one of the office janitors. Dean. At least that's what Seth assumed his name was. It was what he had stitched onto the breast of his work coveralls. They'd never exchanged more than a few words and he didn't know his last name. But that didn't stop Seth from calling out to him as he headed towards the trash can with a fresh bag.

"Hey man, do you want to join our Secret Santa pool?"

Dean looked his way, surprise evident in his blue eyes. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Seth said with a smile.

Nikki cut in before Dean could answer. "Excuse me? I don't think so, Seth. I already drew up the cards and nearly everyone has picked. If we put him in there now, it'll be obvious who drew him."

Tyson spoke up too. "Yeah, Nikki's right. Besides, this Secret Santa pool is only for employees of VKM. He's just employed by the janitor service. He can't even come to the party. He'll be too busy cleaning. Fact."

Seth could see a tinge of pink on Dean's cheeks. He started to disagree and say it didn't matter. Or that they could draw again. But before he could, Dean shrugged.

"It's okay, man. Me and the boys down in the janitor's closet got our own Secret Santa pool going." He looked Tyson. "The gifts will all be stuff we steal from your desks." Everyone, including Tyson and Nikki, started at him. Their mouths were open, but no one said a word. Dean snapped the new trash bag once, breaking the silence.

A round of nervous laughter went around the room as Dean put the new bag in the trash can. None of them were sure if the guy was serious or not and apparently none of them had the balls to ask. Dean didn't bother to set their minds at ease. In fact, he didn't say anything else. He just left the room with a whistle on his lips and keys jangling at his waist.

Sharp as a wasp's sting, Lana's heavily accented voice followed Dean out. "He probably couldn't afford to join in our silly little game anyway."

This time the laughter was loud, and tinged with a cruel undertone. Seth winced, uncomfortable with the spitefulness of it all. There was no way Dean had missed that comment or the laughter. He felt bad for the man. No one deserved to be humiliated like that. He looked at Roman and saw that his boyfriend felt the same.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have asked him like that in front of everybody, Seth. What did you think was going to happen?"<p>

Seth yanked his tie loose. They were at home in the house they'd purchased together earlier that year. He was in the living room, staring out the bay window at the snow covered front lawn. "I don't know. I just know I _wasn't_ thinking that my co-workers would be such assholes."

Roman brought him a beer from the kitchen. "C'mon now. You know how that bunch is. Walking around like they shit don't stank. No way they were going to let somebody they see as beneath them into their game."

Seth cracked open the beer. He took a long drink, savoring the cool taste of the winter ale before he spoke again. "So what should we do?" He was asking because he wanted to apologize for his faux pas. But also because he and Roman were interested in Dean. Although their relationship was strong and they more than satisfied each other, sometimes they liked to bring a third into the mix. They were both attracted to Dean. His messy, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and boyishly round face weren't conventionally attractive, but something about him drew both of their attention. Plus, he had a nice, firm ass. Of course, with the way Seth had caused him to be embarrassed today, they might not stand a chance with the man.

Roman took a seat on the couch. "I've got a plan."

When Roman didn't offer anything else, Seth arched an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

"Come here and I'll tell you about it."

Seth smiled and went over to where Roman sat on the couch. "Well?"

Roman crooked his finger at him. "Come closer. It's a secret and I don't want anybody to hear."

Seth rolled his eyes. But he straddled Roman's lap and put his ear next to his lips. "Tell me your secret, Ro." Roman still didn't say anything, instead he brushed his lips over the sensitive curve of Seth's ear. Seth shivered as his boyfriend teased him. Roman retraced the path along his ear with a damp tongue, before his full lips nipped at Seth's earlobe. Another shiver chased down his spine. Seth groaned. "Roman…" Finally, with a warm whisper of breath over his skin, Roman shared his plan. Seth listened as Roman went over the details on how they'd set everything up. When he was done, Seth smiled and leaned back to look at his lover.

"That's a great idea."

"I figured you'd like it," Roman said with confidence. "I'll even let you pick out the gift."

Seth looked at his watch, a black on black Movado. "Let's go to the mall tonight. That way we can skip the weekend shopping madhouse."

"Sounds good to me." Roman swatted him on the ass. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A week later, Dean was down in the break room for the custodial staff. They'd just finished their Christmas party. They hadn't exchanged gifts, but everyone had brought in something to eat or drink. Dean didn't cook, unless you counted broiling hot dogs. He'd figured his coworkers wouldn't be down with that for a holiday dish, so he'd brought a case of beer instead. His boss, Booker, had looked at him in wide eyed surprise, saying '<em>Tell me, you did not just bring alcohol to work.<em>' But then he'd smiled and cracked open the first beer. After that, everyone had relaxed, drinking the beer and stuffing their faces with chips and dip, cookies, glazed ham, and everything else on the table. Now it was time for the crew to get back to work.

"Dean you take the park side of the building tonight. Heath you get street side."

Dean shrugged at the instruction but Heath protested in a southern accent that was thick as molasses.

"Why does it matter what side we take? You've never assigned sides before. And how do you know I didn't want to clean the park side?"

"Just do like I said, alright? Now get out of here."

Dean and Heath pushed their carts over to the elevator for the ride up to the twelfth floor. They barely fit with the big carts laden with cleaning supplies and a giant industrial strength trash bag hanging from the side. Once they were in, they realized they'd backed themselves in and couldn't reach the panel to select the right floor.

"Awww, shit," Heath drawled.

"Beer makes you stupid." Laughing, Dean gripped the sides of the cart. He held himself up, inching forward towards the panel. He reached, his fingers scrabbling, until finally he was able to jab at the button for twelve. Then he shimmied back until his feet were on the ground again. Leaning his head back, Dean watched the numbers glow in succession. He was dreading going up to the twelfth floor where VKM Trading was located. He knew they were having their holiday party tonight. The party it had been made clear he was _not_ welcome to attend. He didn't want to see those fuckers again, especially not during their party. He was proud of the way he hadn't let it show that their richer than thou attitudes bothered him, when he'd really wanted pop each and every one of them in the mouth. Well except for the one who'd first asked him to join in. He'd looked pretty embarrassed at his co-workers immediate rejection.

The elevator stopped. Dean let Heath go out first, then pushed his cart over to his assigned half of the floor. As he worked, his thoughts returned to the guy who'd invited him. Rollins was his name. Dean had gone in to clean his office enough times while the guy was working late to be able to put the pretty face with the name on the door. Rollins was a good looking man, with a sharp jawline softened by a dark beard. His hairstyle was a little unconventional for the corporate world. He wore his dark curls long, with a streak of platinum blonde on the side. His eyes were big and dark and he nearly always had a cocky and flirtatious smile on his mouth. He seemed friendly enough. It had been decent of the guy to ask him to participate when he'd walked in, rather than talking around him like he wasn't there. Decent but stupid.

He'd cleaned two offices by the time he made it to the one marked Reigns. That was another stock broker he'd matched door plaque to face with. Reigns was a good looking guy too, with long thick black hair, full lips and gray eyes that were always direct and friendly whenever they exchanged hellos. His skin was a warm, natural tan, hinting at some ethnicity other than Caucasian.

Dean walked into the office, assuming it was empty. Most of the drunk ass stock pushers were out on the main floor or in the conference room. And this office was dark like the first two he'd cleaned, the only light coming from the Christmas tree set up in front of the window. It was huge, its branches laden with gold and silver ornaments, with a giant twinkling snowflake as the topper. There were live poinsettias wrapped in gold foil and tied with thick white bows circling the base of the tree. Dean scoffed. These people were ridiculous, spending that much money on decorations for work. Just one of those full poinsettias probably cost more than his tiny little table top tree at home.

Shaking his head, Dean flicked on the lights and grabbed the Pledge, ready to start cleaning. Unfortunately, he quickly realized the room wasn't empty. Far from it. That Reigns guy and the other, the one who'd stupidly asked if he wanted to join their Secret Santa were there. Their suit jackets were off and tossed to the side. Reigns sat on the desk, his legs spread. Rollins was between them, leaning against the big man. They were kissing and Reigns had his hand on the nicely rounded ass of Rollins, squeezing tight. They separated slowly when the light came on, not appearing too bothered at having been caught. Dean noticed the thick erection pushing at Reigns' pants. His eyebrows rose. _Nice_, he thought. Out loud he said, "Sorry about that. I'll come back later."

"No don't leave," Rollins said.

Quicker than Dean had ever seen anybody move, he was at the door, closing and locking it.

"We were expecting you to show up later, but this is cool."

Dean's eyebrows rose again. "You were expecting me?"

"Yeah. We requested that you be the one to clean the offices on this side of the building."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because we got you something and we wanted to make sure you came this way."

Reigns got off the desk and Dean saw a large white box tied with a blue and silver bow behind him.

He looked back at the two guys. "I'm not part of your Secret Santa, remember? Can't afford the buy in."

This time Reigns spoke up. "We know. But we think it was shitty the way those fools shut you out like that. And we wanted you to know, that's not how we roll." He picked up the box, holding it out towards him.

Dean put the Pledge he still held back on the cart. He went over and took the box, setting it down on the small table near the desk. He didn't get presents often, or ever actually, so he found himself untying the bow slowly, wanting to savor the moment. When the ribbon finally slithered to the table he lifted the top off the box and set it aside. Crisp white tissue paper crinkled as he parted it to see what these two guys had gotten him. When he saw what it was, he stared for a moment. "No way," he whispered.

He reached into the box, his fingers meeting the soft, supple leather of a black bomber jacket. Dean pulled the coat out of its bed of tissue paper. The inside was lined with a quilted gray silk. It felt thick and warm in his hands. It'd be a definite improvement over the thin cotton hoodie he normally wore. As he thought of that hoodie, worn, with frayed cuffs and missing the string to pull the hood tight he was suddenly filled with embarrassment. He threw the leather coat back on the desk.

"What is this, some fucking charity?"

These two had at some point seen him walking around outside in that stupid hoodie. They'd had to. That was the only reason they'd buy him this.

"Donate that shit to Goodwill, I don't need it." Dean turned to leave the room. "Like I said, I'll come back later."

The jacket was nice, but his pride wouldn't let him accept it. He'd freeze before he'd take a handout from any rich assholes. He grabbed hold of his cart, ready to push it on out of there. But they stopped him once more.

"Wait!" Again Rollins was at the door. This time he stood in front of it, preventing him from leaving.

Reigns was still by the desk. "It ain't charity man," he said.

"Right, it's not charity. It's just … Christmas. And we wanted to do something nice."

Dean still gripped the handle of the cart, but he paused to look back and forth between the two men. He couldn't go anywhere anyway with Rollins blocking the door. "Why?" He caught the look that passed between the two before Seth answered.

"Just because. We promise it's not charity. If anything it's an apology for me putting you in that awkward situation last week."

Reigns came forward with the box. "And as a thank you Christmas bonus for keeping our offices so clean."

Dean again studied them. People did get Christmas bonuses. And Rollins had put his foot in it big time when he'd asked him to join their Secret Santa out of the blue like that. He had a feeling that wasn't the only reason these guys had bought him such a nice jacket, but he went ahead and took the box anyway. "Alright then, thank you." Dean bent for a moment to store the box safely on the bottom shelf of the cart. "Can I go now? I've got other offices to clean."

Rollins looked disappointed, but he unlocked the door and moved aside.

_Seth turned to Roman when Dean was gone_. "That didn't go exactly how we planned."

"Not exactly. Boy's got a lot of pride in him."

"I sort of like him even more now."

Roman reached out to brush a bit of Christmas tinsel off of Seth's shoulder. "Yeah. Me too."

"So are we gonna keep trying?"

"Damn right."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the offices were clean and his shift was done. Dean had said goodbye and Merry Christmas to his coworkers as he took off his coveralls and stored them in his locker. Now he was headed to the bus stop. Dean walked down the road, hunched into his new leather coat. It was much warmer than his old hoodie, which he wore under the coat with the hood up to keep the swirling snow off his head. He sucked on a candy cane as he walked. He was trying to quit smoking. He knew it was a gross and expensive habit. He figured if he started before the New Year, he wouldn't have all the pressure of a New Year's Resolution weighing on his mind. And this time of year, candy canes were everywhere, giving him something else to occupy his mouth with. So far, it was working out pretty well.<p>

A car roared up alongside him just as he came upon a giant half frozen puddle. Dean hunkered down further, prepared to get drenched. But the car stopped just before the tires hit the slush. Dean looked over to see it was a big, black Range Rover. Bass thumped from the vehicle. The passenger window rolled down and Jay-Z's voice rolled out. To his surprise, Rollins leaned out the window then quickly looked back inside over his shoulder. Above the music, Dean heard, _'Turn that down, Ro.'_ The bass eased up and Rollins looked out the window again.

"Hey, Dean. You need a ride, man?"

What was with these two? Maybe they were some Jeffrey Dahmer type mother fuckers. It'd probably be in the best interest of his limbs to stay away from them. He started walking again. "Nah, I'm cool," he threw back over his shoulder. He could hear the tires of the big SUV rolling, but not to drive off. Instead, they crept forward slowly, keeping pace with him.

"C'mon it's colder than Rudolph's balls out here," Rollins cajoled from the vehicle. "Get in and we'll take you home."

Dean stopped. It _was_ cold. And it'd be nice to get home fast instead of the long ride filled with a dozen stops before his, followed by yet another walk until he was at his house. He looked at Rollins again. "I'm not gonna wind up in a freezer, am I?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean went over to the Rover. The locks popped just as he reached for the handle. Once he was inside, Reigns waited until he had his seat belt on before he got them moving. Assuming he wasn't headed to his death, Dean was glad he'd accepted the ride. It was warm in the SUV. The seats were thickly cushioned and heated. And an apple shaped air freshener hanging from the rearview scented the truck with the smell of apples and cinnamon. Dean took a deep breath and reclined the seat. "Nice ride."

"Thanks. So where's your place?"

Dean gave his address. "8654 Monroe, over in Kinloch." It was a shitty area, but it had been all he'd could afford when he'd moved to St. Louis two years ago.

"Oh yeah, I know that street. That's around where I grew up."

Dean was surprised. "You grew up in Kinloch?"

"Yep." Reigns laughed. "Started from the bottom, now I'm here."

Dean laughed too. He reached over the seat to give the man a fist bump. He looked at Rollins. "What about you? Are you from that 'hood too?"

"Not quite. I lived in Florissant."

"A few rungs up then. That's cool."

Rollins laughed. "Thanks. I'm Seth by the way. And this is Roman."

Dean reached up to shake Seth's hand. "Right on. I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean."

Dean just nodded. He wasn't one for small talk, and he figured they'd be quiet for the rest of the ride to his house. But Seth spoke again.

"So now that we've bonded, what are you doing tonight?"

"Crashing, watching Netflix. Why?"

"Well, Roman and I were gonna kick back at home and have a few drinks. Thought you'd like to come chill with us."

Dean knew what was up. These two wanted to hook up, no doubt. If that was the case, they didn't need to buy him the jacket to butter him up. Dean was down for a little menage. He looked back and forth between the two men. They were both seriously good looking. Both of them had long dark hair, though Roman's was longer and Seth had that wild streak of blonde on the side of his. And they had hard, tight bodies. He'd bet they were even more impressive beneath their clothes. Dean smiled to himself and looked out the window. "Sure. Let's go."

The ride down the highway to St. Charles didn't take too long. Dean looked at the house they pulled up to. It was a huge two story Tudor style home. A large bay window was in front with a Christmas tree just behind it. It was even taller than the one in Roman's office and already lit up with red and green lights. Sparkling icicle lights hung from the roof and more white lights wrapped around the manicured bushes, glowing from underneath a soft blanket of snow. Tall, decorative candy canes tied with big red bows lined both the drive and walk way to the house. The whole setup looked like something that should be on the front of a Christmas card. His small, dark house with its crookedly hanging screen door and dead oak tree in the middle of the lawn was so different from this one, it was pathetically funny.

Roman parked the SUV in the driveway and Dean got out when they did. But he couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't be here. He felt stupid walking up to this nice house in his charity coat and Pro Wing tennis shoes behind these two guys with their wool trench coats and shiny, probably Italian, dress shoes. Dean stopped. He didn't have to go somewhere he didn't feel comfortable if he didn't want to. He could leave. But he knew the Bi-State bus line didn't run on this side of the river. He'd have to call a cab. It was an expense he couldn't afford, but he didn't have a choice. Just as Roman put the key in the lock, Dean called out to them.

"Hey guys, change of plans. I'm gonna call a cab and head on home."

Seth turned to look at him. "Why?"

Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his new coat, shrugging his shoulders up to his ears. "I don't know. Just figured I should go."

Seth watched him for a moment. "Well, you'll have to wait for the cab. That's going to take at least twenty minutes. It doesn't make sense to stand out here in the cold so you might as well come in for a drink while you wait."

Dean looked at Seth. He could see the sympathy and understanding in the warm brown eyes watching him. He wanted to shy away from those feelings. To reject them and walk off into the night to find somewhere else to wait for a cab. But he couldn't. How often did he have anyone doing something nice for him? He wasn't stupid. He knew these guys were looking to hook up. But the way they were going about it was so different than what he was used to. He almost hated to admit it, but he liked it. Dean gave in slightly. "One drink," he said as he started walking forward again.

Seth smiled and Roman pushed the front door all the way open.

"So instead of becoming a card shark you went into trading stocks." They were in the living room of the large house. Seth and Dean were on the couch. Roman was in the chair across from them. And they were all on their second drink. "Guess that makes sense, either way you're gambling."

Seth laughed. "I'm a lot less likely to have my knee caps broken with this type of gambling."

Dean laughed too then looked at Roman. "What about you? How'd you get into the stock game?"

"I majored in economics and finance. But after a summer internship at an accounting firm, I realized I'd be bored for the rest of my life if I became an accountant. And teaching economics was out, no way I'm trying to live off that pay check. So I gave stocks a try and found out I'm pretty good at it."

Dean looked around at the nice house with its expensive furnishings. "Looks like you're really good at it to me."

Roman smiled and took a drink. "So what about you? You planning to stay with that custodial service for long?"

"Hell no. That job is just a means to an end."

"And what's that end?"

Dean hesitated. He'd never spoken of his dream to anyone before. "I want to start one of those mobile car detailing services. Figured I'd market it to big important types with fancy cars who can't be bothered to wash their own rides."

"You're certainly in the right spot to drum up customers. Those guys in there are always bitching about the wait to get their cars detailed. Hell, I've done the same."

"That's a smart idea," Seth said. "Let us know when you're ready to go for it. We'll get you some contacts."

"Thanks." He reached out to clink his glass against both of theirs. His dream was simple, but it would allow him to be his own man. He hoped he'd be able to get it started sooner rather than later. If he did, and he was successful, all of the scrimping and saving, doing without and living in a crappy house would be worth it.

The night went on. As it grew later, Seth moved closer and closer to him on the sofa. He ended up sitting turned to the side facing Dean, one leg tucked up on the couch. The other leg kept bumping his. When their knees brushed for the third time, Dean looked at the good looking young man.

Seth smiled. "Sorry."

"No worries," Dean answered.

"That's good," Seth said.

"What?"

Seth shrugged, a silly smile on his face. "I don't know, man. It's good."

Dean laughed. They were both obviously feeling the whiskey. Dean looked over at Roman in the armchair. He just smiled and took another sip from his glass. Seth moved closer still. Now their legs weren't just touching, Seth's was draped over his. "You've got such pretty blue eyes. And Roman has pretty gray eyes. I'm the only one with boring brown eyes."

Dean looked at Seth. The desire in those brown eyes was evident, there for him to see. "I wouldn't say they were boring."

Seth smiled again. "I like you." He leaned in and lightly pressed their lips together.

Dean allowed the kiss for a moment. But when Seth's hand came up to rest on his chest, he grew uncomfortable. The kiss was soft, and Seth's hand on his chest was soft, and Seth's voice telling him he liked him had been soft. It was too much and Dean didn't have time for games. He roughly pushed Seth away from him and stood up from the couch.

"Alright, cut the bullshit. I know why I'm here. The coat was a classy touch, but you don't have to keep sweet talking me." Both Seth and Roman stood up, concerned frowns on their faces. But Dean plowed on ahead. "You two looking for somebody to spit roast?" He nodded at Seth. "Or maybe you want to do the pretty one here?"

Seth's eyes widened. "We could try that if you want. Either way." Roman's arm flashed out, thumping Seth on the chest. "Ouch! What, Roman? He offered!"

"That's not the point." Roman shook his head. "Look. Yeah we brought you here for sex. But not just sex. We like you."

"Like me?" Dean scoffed. "You don't know nothin' about me."

"We like what we've seen so far. You're a hard working man with goals. You stand up for yourself, and you aren't looking for handouts. We can get to know the rest. After."

"After?"

Roman gave him a slow, sultry smile. "Yeah, after."

Dean couldn't help but grin. "You're smooth, you know that?"

"Yep. So are you down?"

"I'm down."

Seth touched his hand. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Yeah. And sorry I pushed you away like that."

"No worries," Seth said with a grin.

Seth pressed their lips together again. Dean's arm went around his waist, pulling the long, firm body up against his. He darted his tongue out and Seth's lips parted, allowing him entry. Their tongues played and curled together, hot and slick, Seth moaning eagerly into his mouth.

Big hands landed on Dean's hips. One gripped his hip bone. The other smoothed its way up his chest before it grasped his chin. Roman turned his face away from Seth's. Dean looked over his shoulder into Roman's gray eyes for just a moment before their lips met. His kiss was different than Seth's. It was firm where Seth's was soft, commanding where Seth's was permissive. And unlike the eagerness of Seth's, Roman's kiss was smooth and relaxed. Dean liked them both. They both had his skin hot, his cock hard in his jeans.

Seth didn't stand there idle while he and Roman kissed. His hand came up, slowly rubbing back and forth over his erection steadily growing behind his jeans. It felt good, especially when Seth pressed in close, increasing the friction of denim rubbing over his cock. "_Fuck_," Dean groaned out the curse. Roman squeezed his arm around him tight before he stepped back.

"The bedroom is this way."

"Actually, do you mind if we stay out here, by the tree?"

_Roman exchanged a look with Seth._ He hadn't expected that request, but he didn't have a problem with it. From Seth's little shrug, he didn't either. "Sure thing. I'll be right back." He went to the master bedroom first, grabbing what he needed from the nightstand and putting the items in his pocket. Then he entered the guest room and gathered up the comforter and pillows. Last, just to be sure they'd be comfortable, he stopped by the linen closet and grabbed another blanket.

When he walked back into the living room, he saw Dean and Seth kissing again in front of the Christmas tree. Something went through Roman as he watched them, their bodies close, the warm lights from the tree glowing behind them. It wasn't jealousy. Not at all. He enjoyed watching them and he thought they were beautiful together. Roman didn't know if it was the emotions of the holidays or what, but he felt like Dean belonged with them. He'd have to talk to Seth about it first of course, but Roman found himself hoping this would be more than a one-time thing. He went up to them.

"These will be nice since we're staying out here."

"Cool man," Dean said in his gravelly voice.

They helped him spread out the blankets and pillows, making a nice little spot with enough space for the three of them. Dean kicked off his shoes and stood in the middle of their makeshift bed. Before he could make another move, Seth had gone over and dropped to his knees in front of him. He opened Dean's jeans, tugging them down past his hips. A sound of appreciation came from him when Dean's shaft was revealed. It was long and thick, a slightly duskier color than the rest of him. The head was broad and pink, a tiny little drop of pre-cum already shining on the tip. Roman watched as Seth took Dean into his mouth, Dean's head falling back on his shoulders with a low moan.

Roman kicked off his own shoes and joined them. He tugged Dean's shirt over his head then pulled him into a kiss. He liked Dean's taste of whiskey and mint as he sucked on his tongue. Below him, he could hear the soft sounds of Seth sucking Dean off. Dean's hand came up to firmly grip his erection. Roman groaned, bucking into his hand. Roman caught a glimpse of their reflection in the window. The three of them created an erotic tableau. Roman shut his eyes, really getting into the kiss he was sharing with Dean. Before long, he could feel the man growing tense in his arms.

"Fuck. _Fuck!_" Dean ended their kiss and put a hand on Seth's head to gently push him back. "Not yet," he said through heaving breaths. "Don't wanna come yet."

Roman smiled. "Good. I hate a quick draw."

They chuckled, then undressed each other with urgent hands until all three of them were naked. They sank down onto the cozy little nest of pillows and blankets they'd made. Dean was in the middle, Seth and Roman on either side of him, kissing his creamy skin, dragging their fingers over his hair roughened chest. This was different for him and Seth. Normally when they brought home a third, he was the one the attention was lavished on. But by unspoken agreement the two of them were worshiping Dean's body tonight.

Roman parted Dean's long legs, kneeling between them for his turn at his hard, yet silky soft cock. He sucked the man down, taking him deep with one swallow. Dean gave a surprised groan, his hips bucking up so that even more of his shaft pushed into Roman's mouth. Roman allowed it for a moment before he held Dean's hips to the floor so he could pleasure him the way _he_ wanted to. Seth was stretched out next to them, his shaft rubbing against Dean as the two of them kissed. Dean was moaning and writhing between them, clearly loving the attention.

Dean's fingers tangled in his hair and he looked up to see him urging Seth to his knees. Once he was kneeling Dean put a hand on his ass to guide him into position next to his head. Dean reached out for Seth's shaft, stroking it a few times before sucking it into his mouth. Roman watched as his lover's head fell forward, the dark side of his hair shielding his face from him. But Roman had seen him in the throes of passion enough to know what he looked like just then. His skin would be flushed, his dark eyes glowing and heavy lidded. Roman groaned, reveling in the sounds of sucking and moans and harsh curses and in the scent of sex filling the air. But as much as he was enjoying it, he wanted more for the three of them tonight.

Roman licked across the head of Dean's cock one last time. He reached for the condom and lube, putting them both on Dean's swollen cock while he continued to suck Seth. Both of them were groaning, their hips bucking, Seth's against Dean's face, Dean's into Roman's hand. He could see from how tight their muscles were that they wouldn't last too much longer.

Roman leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Seth's waist, pulling his naked body away from Dean and into his. Seth's surprised cry turned into a gasp when Roman gripped his slick shaft, squeezing and stroking it.

Dean sat up on one elbow, licking his lips. "You taste good," he said.

Roman laughed softly. "He does. He feels good too." His eyes met Dean's. "Do you want to fuck him?"

"Hell yeah."

Roman laughed again, Seth shivering as his breath blew over his slightly sweaty skin. "What about you, Seth? Do you want him inside you?"

Seth repeated Dean's words. "Hell yeah."

"I bet you do. His cock ain't as thick as mine, but it's longer. He'll be able to go even deeper inside that tight little ass of yours, baby. Is that what you want?"

Seth moaned, his hips rolling up into Roman's touch. "God, yes. _Please_."

Roman moved his hand down to Seth's balls. They were hot and heavy in his palm. He squeezed once before finally letting Seth go. "Lie down on your stomach."

_Seth's heart was pounding._ His dick was hard and straining. They didn't indulge in threesomes often, but when they did he loved the way it felt being pleasured by two men at the same time. He gave Dean a quick kiss before he followed Roman's instruction to lay down on his front. Seth had to admit, he liked Dean more than any third they'd ever been with. He liked his laugh, his messy tumble of dirty blonde curls and the vulnerability that showed just beneath the surface of his bravado. He wondered what Roman would think about spending more time with Dean.

Once he was settled, a slick finger slipped between his cheeks. He knew right off the touch was Roman's. He looked back over his shoulder to see Roman and Dean kissing while Roman fingered him, getting his ass wet with lube. They looked good, both of them masculine with thickly muscled biceps. Roman was dark while Dean was fair, and the contrast turned him on. Roman's finger slipped inside him, making Seth moan and curl his hips back into the touch. He watched, them kissing, waiting as long as he could before he gave an impatient jerk of his hips. He was horny and he wanted more attention than a finger. He wanted Dean's thick cock inside him. The two of them separated, both pairs of light eyes turning his way.

Dean arched a brow. "Impatient bottom?"

Roman laughed. "You have no idea."

Seth scowled at the two of them. But the expression soon faded as Dean stretched out on top of him. His erection was hot as it prodded against his ass. Dean rubbed between his cheeks a few times, the condom and lube slick against his skin, before he started pushing inside. Seth groaned, his eyes falling shut as Dean eased into him. It felt good the way he stretched him and Seth liked the little grunt Dean made when he bottomed out deep inside. He pulled back, then slid forward again, setting up a nice pace with just a hint of urgency. Seth spread his legs, giving Dean room to ride him, while his own cock was trapped in the blankets beneath him.

_Dean held himself braced over the dark haired man below him_. He felt good, nice and hot and tight, just the way he liked. He looked up to see Roman watching them, his hand slowly stroking his cock.

"The two of you fucking is so goddamn hot. I don't think I can wait long for my turn."

Dean smiled, still thrusting inside Seth. "Then don't."

Roman smiled back. He quickly prepared himself with condom and lube before he went around behind them. A warm, wet tongue played at Dean's entrance for a few moments before he felt Roman pushing inside. Dean bit out a curse. That big bastard was thick. His entry burned a bit as he was stretched but it felt good. Dean paused for a moment until Roman was all the way inside. When he was buried deep, Dean started moving again, each movement of his hips sent his cock gliding into the tight ass beneath him or fucked himself onto the shaft inside him. Roman gripped his hips, his voice coming out in a husky, low rumble.

"My boy has the tightest, most sensitive ass I've ever had my cock inside. If you fuck him just right, he can come without anybody touching his dick."

Dean groaned, a lazy "Yeah?" rolling out of his throat.

"That's right. He'll let you know when you find the right spot."

Dean changed the angle of his strokes, sliding in and dragging his cock out slowly to brush against the sensitive nerve endings inside Seth. On his next thrust, Seth gasped, his hips bucking back against him. Dean smiled to himself. That must be the spot. He grabbed Seth's hip to keep him at that angle as he fucked him. Seth started to shake, writhing beneath him. His moans grew louder and louder, until with a shout, his ass squeezed Dean's cock tight, so tight that Dean knew he was coming. He kept pounding into Seth, riding him all the way to the shuddering end of his release. Seth collapsed into the blankets, but Dean didn't stop. He hadn't come yet and neither had Roman. He could tell the big man thrusting into him was close. His breathing was heavy and ragged and his cock was swollen and throbbing inside him. Deep groans issued from Roman's throat. His movements became more urgent, less smooth.

Dean closed his eyes, his own movements slowing as he soaked in the feeling of the thick shaft pushing into his ass again and again. He was waiting, waiting for that last stiff thrust. When it came, Roman's entire body went rigid and he cursed, holding himself deep inside as his shaft pulsed his release.

Dean licked his lips at how good that felt. Finally he let himself go, pumping into Seth who moaned again. His body tensed, every muscle tight until with a burst of sensation he climaxed, moaning and shaking between the two warm bodies he was pressed against. He collapsed on top of Seth, staying there for a moment before the man groaned.

"You're heavy," he mumbled into the blankets.

Dean apologized and Roman laughed. They all rolled to their sides, their bodies slowly separating. Dean found himself in the middle of the two men again. Seth's arm slid across his waist and Roman tugged a cover over the three of them. Dean dragged in a long breath, releasing it in a deep sigh. That had been amazing and he really liked these two. He knew it was probably silly to even think it, but he hoped he got to spend more time with this couple. But he didn't want to say that and ruin the warm afterglow they were all basking in. Instead, he looked at the tree they were lying practically beneath.

"You guys have a really nice Christmas tree." Roman snorted and Seth laughed. Clearly that wasn't what they'd expected him to say.

"Thanks," Seth said. "It's even prettier in the morning, with the sun shining on the ornaments and the snow outside just behind it. You should stay over so you can see it."

"Really?"

Dean saw the two dark haired men exchange a look before Seth answered him.

"Really."

Dean smiled. "Well alright then. I'll stay."

They moved in close, so that their warm skin touched and their legs intertwined beneath the blanket. Dean relaxed, enjoying the closeness and the lights of the Christmas tree glowing above them.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Merry Holidays to you all! Whether you celebrate any holidays this time of year or are just chilling at the end of the year, I hope you had a great day. Can't wait to start interacting with you all again when I start my next long fic.

_***Shameless plug***_ If you like this story, I invite you to check out my published Christmas short – The Sergeant: A Christmas Story. It's a little thing I wrote to accompany my novel, The Sergeant. You can get it for only ninety-nine pennies on Amazon or B&N. I'd post links but I don't know how on FF. You can find me on either site as Christa Tomlinson.

Thanks everyone!

lcp314


End file.
